The invention is directed to a mounting device for mounting a component on a mounting plate. The invention is also directed to a mounting arrangement comprising the mounting device. Over and above this, the invention is directed to the employment of the mounting device.
DE 197 21 287 C1 discloses mounting means for mounting a component, particularly an electrolytic capacitor, on a mounting plate. The mounting means are clamping elements that can be screwed to a heat elimination plate. The clamping elements lie against the walls of the housing of the electrolytic capacitor and have points at their end face facing toward the housing walls. In the clamp region of the clamping elements, the housing has an indentation serving as mounting aid, whereby the center line of the indentation is arranged higher than the position achieved after the fastening of the housing by means of the points of the clamping elements.
This known mounting means has the disadvantage that at least four clamping elements are required for the secure fastening of the electrical component. A very large space requirement on the mounting plate results therefrom. Over and above this, the manipulation of the individual clamping elements, which are individually screwed onto the mounting plate, is very complicated.